In U.S. Pat. No. 7,183,664 to McClintic, an advanced wind turbine design is shown which includes a wind powered rotary blade arrangement which powers a hydraulic pump. The pump pressurizes a hydraulic fluid which powers a hydraulic motor on the ground. The hydraulic motor powers an electrical generator, producing power.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,496,847 to Parkins shows a power generator using wind energy, including a pump, a turbine, and an electric generator. Additional turbines are possible according to this patent.
There is a need for an apparatus for efficiently using wind energy, for a range of wind speed and conditions. There is a need for an apparatus using minimal structural materials for a wind powered apparatus, and for producing electricity when any of a plurality of electrical generators is disabled or cannot be used.
It is accordingly a problem in the prior art to provide an apparatus for more efficiently utilizing wind energy, and which can be incrementally expanded in power output capacity.